Forest Dreams
by Demon KanShu
Summary: This doesn't have any of the characters from Princess Mononoke but the story is simular. This is kinda Gory though. Please review. I will write more soon.


Forest Dreams

Forest Dreams

CH.1

So many stand in awe as they look upon the forest and yet never think of what they have done.They think of all that lives but never what does not because of them.Never do they relive what they caused but now what is gone will never come back.

No one stands in awe looking at the vast fields where cows roam.They do not know what was ounce there.They do not know what was lost.They chose not understand what happened here or know all the blood that was shed, for they only know there dreams of the forest with so many trees reaching up for the heavens.None knew the dreams of all that was forest, of those who lost their forest dreams.

So long ago deep within the mist of the largest forest in Japan lurked many creatures.They roamed free their hearts wild they lived listening to their instincts.The beauty of the forest, most of which had never once see a human or heard ones voice sat quietly in the mist.The wind sang like it had since the day the forest was created.The song of the wind with so many soft echoes was that of Urshera the wind sprit.Few could see her but deep down they had known she was there.She watched and listened to all who lived in the forest.

The cool misty atmosphere hung over the forest floor making the visibility very poor.For the moment Ursherea's song was quiet.Suddenly the silence was broken as a pack of wolves swiftly chased their prey.The alpha wolf's paws hit the ground softly as he ran full sprint.His speed made his body look as if he was a huge black bullet.The rest of his pack trailed close behind as they began to close in on the deer.The deer its self was old and could no long run as fast as it once had.The day was like so many that had come before it.This was before so many battles where fought this was before all was lost.

Some where in the old field where cows a grazing in a vast desolate sea of grass protrudes a large bolder sticking out of the ground like a tall island.It's not very wide but it rises sharply to nine feet in height with step sides.Many fires have scared the rock but on top cradled in he stone is the key to what happened here so long ago.

As the wolves ran directing all there attention to their prey one suddenly stopped.It smelt something that it had never encountered.Then since the rest of the pack had chose to ignore it the wolf thought best to join its pack in the hunt.What he had smelt was now watching his white figure run back to his pack.What he had smelt was a man.

The man held a long bow with numerous arrows in a small sack by his side.After he watched the wolves run past he took a deep breath and walked slowly forward.The trees opened up to a small meadow with a huge bolder sticking up above the ground.As the poor man walked forward his pulse quickened.He wasn't sure if what he wanted to find what he had been looking for any more.As he took a few steps forward he saw the out line of the creature he had searched for.

The creature turned its massive head, which was covered in fur of a color like that of snow.It's huge blues as light as the sky gazed at the man with slightly gaining interest.The man could barley see the creature's horns from between the large almost rabbit like bushy ears.It's horns where somewhat small and looked like two sticks that where laid side by side on there back.Both horns had one sing point in front and branched of into two points in back.As the creature waited for the man to speak the wind made little waves that softly passed through his fur.His main seemed most effected by the slight wind.

The man trembled but for a good reason.He stood in front of something that was unlike anything else in the forest.This creature was much larger than any of his bulls and could probably shred even the most ferocious bear in the region if not the world.He had heard stories of this creature from many who had encountered him.This wasn't just a legend for right in front of him was the God KanShu.

"If he exists than so must Urshera." Whispered the man softy under his breath.

KanShu watched the man patently not knowing this day wasn't going to be so normal.Then the man bowed slowly and took a deep breath.He didn't turn his face to look at KanShu because he was terrified to see the face of a god no matter how humble it looked.He tried for a second to calm down but gave up it was useless anyway KanShu could smell his fear.

"Dear, KanShu gods of this forest I do not mean to disturb you but may I ask a favor of you."Said the man who was quivering out of fear.

KanShu nodded his head continued to watch the man as spoke.Not too many people ever entered the forest and most who did had the sense to ask.KanShu was usually just asked if someone could take the life of one animal because they didn't have enough food.KanShu would almost always agree.He knew they would only take what they needed so as far as he could remember he had never declined one favor.

This seemed no deferent for the man asked in a worried voice "Lord or God KanShu please can I take one life from your forest."

Kanshu's head nodded as he began to slowly pick his massive body up.His two bushy tails swayed softly in the breeze.The man saw the nod and walked away quickly.Even though KanShu gave him the OK he was still worried about why KanShu was getting up.KanShu didn't even make a sound as he stood up slowly and gracefully.He jumped down off the bolder.

That when he sensed it.KanShu didn't know what it was for he couldn't smell it, see it, or hear it the only reason he knew it was there was his ability to feel the unknown.That's we're his name came from.In Japanese KanShu meant "Lord of the Six Sense".He didn't like this feel, and was looking around quickly for what was there.

Suddenly something was dropped in the bushes not for away.KanShu perked his ears up at the sound.He was listening for more when all of the sudden he saw what seemed to be a gigantic black and red streak.Before he could even move he felt two small but jagged horns pushed into his side by the most powerful thrust he had known yet.The hit was not over until KanShu found himself knocked unbelievably hard into his bolder where he had just been resting.He looked down to see what was holding him up and found he was covered in blood.The creature released him slowly.

"How dare you let a human in the forest that Urshera sleeps."The creature snarled in a voice that sounded more like growl than anything else.

KanShu looked over the creature for a moment.It was hard to tell what the creature looked like because it was covered in blood.Numerous wholes littered his body from a source KanShu didn't know.Several arrows stuck out from the bleeding creature.The creature its self was slightly larger than KanShu and resembled a bull in shape.His horns where smaller than most normal sized bulls but this creature also possessed two pairs of huge tusk and a row of spikes witch lined his back.One of the creature's huge eyes was sealed shut by blood and had an arrow protruding out of it.

Then the thought hit KanShu that this was not a god any more this was a Demon.As he looked be hind the creature quickly he saw a trail or blood.Then he knew most of the blood on him was from the Demon.Even though most of the blood wasn't his own he could still feel it rushing out of his own wound.

"Why did you let him in your forest?Is this not the place you are meant to protect?ANSWER ME KANSHU!"The creature roared as loud as he could.

"First who are you?"KanShu replied in a voice that seemed much more calm.

"I was the God Corias from the Sun drenched valley to the south but now the humans have taken that place away from all who was good.So now I warn you.I have failed but now you must not let this place die for it is the home of Urshera.Why did you let that human enter?"

KanShu had remembered hearing about Corias as a God but know as a Demon it seemed as though KanShu was looking at a whole different creature.As a God Corias had been a huge yellowish elk with three horns from what KanShu heard, and his voice had been almost bell like.As he know stood almost dead in front of KanShu a flame of hate flickered in his eye.

Then to the amazement of both of then, an arrow struck Corias's bloody hide.As they both turned they saw the man with the bow and arrows KanShu had let enter the forest earlier.

Authors Note; OK I know a pathetic attempt for a cliffhanger but what can I say I'm new at this.I must say one very interesting thing happened when writing this story, and that was the fact I came up with KanShu's name while writing this story.I at the time I stuck with the name because it was unique.One day Lyra Kamiya (how knows quiet a bit of Japanese) told me what it meant.Lord of the Six Sense was the actual meaning.It was almost creepy how well it went into my story and how I thought the name up out of nowhere.OK that's it for now please email me at minimetal_g@hotmail.com with suggestions for the story. 


End file.
